1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromechanical switches and, more particularly, to acoustically isolated relays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric and electromagnetic relays are electromechanical switches operated by a flow of electricity in a circuit and controlling the flow of electricity in another circuit, such as a room heating circuit. Such relays basically comprise an electromagnet with a soft iron bar (namely the armature) held close to it. A movable contact is connected to the armature in such a way that the contact is held in its normal position by a spring. When the electromagnet is energized, it exerts a force on the armature that overcomes the pull of the spring and moves the contact from a normally open position to a closed position or vice versa. The change of state of the contact produces a “click” sound, which in certain applications, such as when the relay is used in a room thermostat, might be undesirable.
According to applicant's knowledge, no one has heretofore addressed the problem of acoustically insulating an electric relay.